Dulce Melodia
by L.T.A.15
Summary: Ella se había perdido, fue su música quien la guio, su cariño fue lo que la cautivo, volviéndose aquel joven de ojos dorados su amor de infancia. Las circunstancias los separaron, y a su retorno, mucho cambio, muchos obstáculos tendrá que pasar para poder estar juntos u olvidar lo que por mucho tiempo para ella, fue su sueño, su incentivo


**Título:** Dulce melodía

**Autora: **L.T.A.

**Resumen: **Ella se había perdido, fue su música quien la guio, su cariño fue lo que la cautivo, volviéndose aquel joven de ojos dorados su amor de infancia. Las circunstancias los separaron, y a su retorno, mucho cambio, muchos obstáculos tendrá que pasar para poder estar juntos u olvidar lo que por mucho tiempo para ella, fue su sueño, su incentivo

**Nota:** Espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Es la primera vez que hago un fic con esta pareja, así que, veamos cómo va, aunque claro, siempre hay giros inesperados, así que vayan haciendo sus teorías

**Prologa**

Ella sabía una cosa: estaba perdida

De alguna forma se las había ingeniado para salir del kínder y terminar en una zona desconocida para ella.

En un descuido de su maestra, la pequeña niña de 5 años había caminado hacia una dirección errónea y entro a la zona que pertenecía a la escuela secundaria, Republica City Academy, había caminado sin rumbo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba perdida, y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeada de personas mayores que ella; todos llevaban puesto el uniforme que ella conocía, el cual consistía de una falda plisada de color gris o unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color (dependiendo del género, claro), una blusa blanca con la insignia de escudo bordada en el lado derecho del pecho, con las letras RCA , y los símbolos de las cuatro naciones; al estar en primavera la mayoría no llevaba su saco rojo de vestir

La pequeña miro un tanto asustada a las personas que se dirigían a sus diferentes clases, algunas la miraban y susurraban cosas como: _que adorable, ¿estará perdida?, es linda, _entre otras cosas; varias personas se le acercaron a preguntar si estaba perdida o buscaba a alguien, porque, claro, ¿qué más podría hacer una niña de kínder en medio de la escuela secundaria?

Ella solo corría, ignorando las preguntas, escapando de las miradas de los profesores, ella podía encontrar su camino al kínder sola, era una niña grande después de todo, o bueno eso pensaba ella

Siguió caminado; sin un robo fijo y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ya no había muchas personas en el lugar, comenzó a reconsiderar pedir ayuda, pero ese era su último recurso. Miro el jardín, con el poco tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar se había percatado que era muy amplio, con varios jardines, que se veían por todos lo pasillo

De pronto una melodía le llamo la atención trato de encontrar el lugar donde provenía ese dulce y suave sonido, camino hasta quedar parada frente a una puerta, lo más lento que pudo la abrió un poco, lo suficiente como para poder asomar su pequeña cabecita

La habitación era grande, con varias ventanas que dejaban que la luz del atardecer entraran en la sala, las cortinas blancas balanceándose con el viento, todo al compás de aquella melodía, su mirada cayo en aquel hermoso piano en el centro de la habitación, siendo tocado por un muchacho, de cabellos negros bien peinados, tés pálida, sus ojos estaban cerrados, no podía ver muy bien sus manos, pero podía decir que sus dejos se movían con tanta precisión, y por la expresión de su rostro, disfrutaba tocar

Así fue que se quedó observando al muchacho sin apartar la vista en ningún instante, hasta que termino de tocar las últimas notas, cuando vio que se levantaba del asiento y abría sus ojos, aquel color le llamo mucho la atención, la pequeña niña se quedó anonada, cuando se dio cuenta que se aproximaba a la puerta, salió de su transe y se escondió en una esquina, tratando de que aquel muchacho no la viera, asomo su cabeza para ver que se alejaba por el lado contrario, miro a todos lados y comenzó a entrar a la habitación

Era la sala de música

Se sentó frente al piano, sus pies no tocaban el piso y se balanceaban, una de sus manos toco uno de los teclados, con tanta suavidad, como si la más mínima presión pudiera romper su encanto.

Ella nunca había tocado el piano, en realidad ningún instrumento; pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Comenzó a presionar cada tecla que sus pequeñas manos podían alcanzar, el sonido era estridente, sin ritmo o gracia, la pequeña frunció el ceño en señal de frustración; decidida a tocar algo decente. Sin percatarse de la presencia del muchacho que se encontraba parado en la puerta observándola con una sonrisa, sin hacer ruido se acercó lentamente a ella

–- Hola –- dijo, haciendo brincar a la pequeña niña, al darse cuenta se disculpó rápidamente, la niña frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño puchero, el joven sonrió ante su gesto tan adorable

–- ¿puedo acompañarte? –– pregunto tímidamente, la niña lo miro con desconfianza, ladeo un poco la cabeza, el joven estaba esperando una respuesta, hasta que el fin la niña asintió con la cabeza, el joven se sentó a su lado observando la mirada determinada de aquella pequeña niña, se dio cuenta de la frustración de ella al no poder tocar las notas correctas

–- puedes….puedes tocar lo que estabas tocando antes–– pregunto con mucha timidez la niña, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, todo en ella parecía adorable para el muchacho, con dulzura sonrió y asintió, toco sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, mucho más grandes, con suavidad hizo que sus dedos tocaran los teclados, haciendo que presione una lenta nota sonó, la niña sonrió al ver que podía tocar de forma decenté.

Así paso la tarde, entre notas, risas y uno que otro puchero de parte de aquella adorable niña, cuando fallaba en una nota

–- ¿Cómo te llamas? –– pregunto la pequeña niña sin apartar su mirada del piano, el joven le sonrió, la niña lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de un brillo de determinación

–- Iroh ¿y tú? –– pregunto con curiosidad, la niña sonrió con orgullo

–– Korra –– respondió, su mirada volvió al piano y siguió tocando, notas lentas y una que otra errona, pero eso no la detuvo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el sol se estaba ocultando, y el cielo se volvía rojizo

– ¿Cómo terminaste aquí, Korra? – pregunto el joven de ojos dorados, mientras se daba cuenta de que ella no debería estar ahí

–– me…me… me perdí -–dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras desvía su mirada

–– tus padres deben de estar preocupados, vamos, te ayudare a buscarlos – dijo, ella asintió, bajándose del asiento con un brinco, Iroh se fue a una esquina a recoger su maleta, se la colgó al hombro y se acercó a Korra, le tendió la mano mientras le sonreía, Korra miro dudosa hasta que tomo su mano y juntos salieron de aquel salón de música

Él la llevo al kínder, sabiendo que de ahí se había perdido, en el camino Korra había alzado la mirada, para observar a aquel chico de ojos dorados, tenía un cierto parecido a un niño de su salón, se preguntaba si acaso eran hermanos, aunque él era mucho más agradable, el chico se percató de su mirada y le sonrió

Iroh comenzó a buscar con la mirada a algún profesor, cuando encontró a una maestra hablando con una pareja, reconoció de quienes se trataba

––….ya buscamos por todas partes no la encontramos –– escucho decir a la maestra, podía ver que aquella pareja estaba preocupada mientras exigía que sigan buscando, sin darse cuenta que la presión suave de su mano desapareció

– Papá, mamá – grito Korra mientras corría hacia sus padres, su padre la cargo con una sonrisa llena de alivio de ver a su pequeña, su madre la abrazo mientras suspiraba de alivio

–– ¿dónde has estado Korra? –– pregunto su madre en forma de regaño

––Me perdí, pero estuve tocando el piano con un nuevo amigo –– dijo Korra mientras miraba a Iroh quien se acercó a la familia

–– Buenas tardes Sr. Y Sra. Rain –– se preguntaba cómo no había reconocido a la pequeña hija de la familia Rain

–– Iroh, cuanto tiempo, mira nada más cuanto has crecido– dijo Senna mientras abrazaba al muchacho, quien era como un miembro de la familia, a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo

–– Iroh me enseñó a tocar el piano –– dijo Korra contenta, sus padres se miraron entre sí, algo sorprendidos

–– ¿no te causo ningún problema? –– pregunto preocupado el padre de Korra, ella miro a sus padres con el ceño fruncido, Iroh soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza

––En absoluto, en realidad es muy buena tocando el piano-–– dio Iroh mientras veía a la pequeña Korra en los brazos de su padre

–– ¿puedo seguir aprendiendo? –v– dijo mientras miraba a sus padres con los ojos más adorables que podía lograr hacer, ambos miraron a Iroh

–– No hay ningún problema, puedo enseñarle todas las tardes –– dijo alegremente, en tan pocas horas aquella pequeña había capturado su corazón con su determinación e inocente mirada en sus adorables ojos azules, Korra sonrió de oreja a oreja

Cuando se despidieron, Korra lo despidió con su pequeña mano, mientras su padre la subía al auto, Iroh le devolvió el saludo y se fue en la dirección contraria

Y así fue durante 7 meses, cada tarde la pequeña Korra se iba a la sala de música e Iroh le enseñaba cada día una nueva nota y una nueva canción, entre risas y juegos. Con el tiempo Iroh comenzó a ver a Korra como una hermanita pequeña a quien debía proteger, y la forma de ser de aquella pequeña la hacía ver más adorable, ante los ojos de aquel muchacho. Cuando el sol se escondía Iroh llevaba a Korra a casa hablando de muchas cosas, aunque aquella niña tuviera 5 años, se comportaba como alguien mayor, o al menos lo aparentaba, era una niña grande, es lo que siempre decía la pequeña Korra

–– La maestras nos habló del amor –– dijo Korra mientras Iroh la llevaba cargada en su espalda, en un hombro colgado de mochila y una mano llevando la pequeña lonchera de Korra

–– ¿y que es el amor? –– pregunto Iroh

–– Es querer a alguien sin querer nada a cambio, cuidar y nunca hacer daño a esa persona –– dijo Korra, Iroh volteo ligeramente y la miro, los ojos azules miraban al cielo y luego miro al muchacho de ojos dorados

–– ¿tú me quieres Iroh? –– pregunto con inocencia, Iroh la miro con cariño

–– mucho ¿tú me quieres? –– pregunto el muchacho y Korra asintió rápidamente, una suave risa escapo de los labios de Iroh mientras seguía su camino a casa de Korra

Al cabo de una semana Korra tuvo que marcharse a la ciudad del Sur, aquella tarde no la pasaron frente a un piano sino frente a la puerta de la casa de Korra, despidiéndose. Aquel día fueron Izumi, la madre de Iroh y una muy buena amiga de los padres de Korra, sus mejores amigos del kínder , o mejor dicho su mejor amigo del kínder y su hermano gruñón, Bolin y Mako, y por supuesto Iroh.

–– no te vayas Korra –– grito frenéticamente Bolin mientras lloraba a moco tendido mientras abrazaba a su amiga, incluso el gruñón de Mako murmuro algo de estar triste porque se iba ,aunque claro no lo admitiría en voz alta, cuando fue el turno de Iroh, este se arrodillo frente a ella para estar a su altura

–– Prométeme que cuando vuelvas serás una gran pianista –– dijo Iroh, y Korra asintió mientras pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas contras su voluntad

–– Nos vamos a volver a ver, lo prometo –– trato de tranquilizarla, mientras que con una mano tocaba su cabeza, él también estaba triste por la partida de su pequeña "hermanita", ella se secó las lágrimas, y abrazo a su amigo

––Te voy a extrañar mucho–– dijo en voz baja

–– Yo también–– dijo mientras le dé volvía el gesto

––Cuando vuelva ¿estarás conmigo?–– dijo

––Siempre–– dijo mientras la abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza.

Fue así como se marchó, mirando por la venta del auto a sus amigos

Dando un último adiós

Pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a verlos, sobre todo aquel joven pianista quien se había vuelto su inocente amor de infancia, con su _dulce melodía_….


End file.
